Sonic X LoliRock one-shots
by iheartsonic
Summary: A series of one-shots starring the cast of Sonic and LoliRock (because I like to write one-shots). SonIris ahead
1. Best teacher ever

**Hey, guys :3 I absolutely LOVE LoliRock. And Sonic the Hedgehog. So I decided to write this because...well, you get it.**

 **Anything I forgot to mention? No? Okay, then...oh yeah, I ship SonIris. I guess I just like to ship almost all of my favourite female characters from any possible fandom with Sonic. But if you think about it, this one might as well work. After all, Soinc and Iris have similar personalities (kind-hearted, ready to help their friends when in need etc). Plus, Sonic could be a great mentor to Iris in the whole hero thing. And who knows? I might start another shipping phenomenon like I did with SonElsa (Sonic and Elsa from Frozen). Or at least I think I did. Well, theoretically, IsonicfanI started it because he made me ship them. But still, it might happen. SONIRIS 5EVAH! *gasp* And what if someday SEGA will cooperate with Marathon Studios, do a Sonic and LoliRock crossover and make it canon? Yeah...I have high expectations :3**

 **And talking about IsonicfanI, this fic will use his AU versions of the Sonic cast (Mobians are left-handed, Sonic, Shadow and Silver are bros and they're from England, Shadow is immature, Silver is stupid, Amy is a tomboy who doesn't go crazy about Sonic and so on), his Sonic OCs (James-Sonic, Shadow and Silver's dad-and Senya-Amy's sister-) and my OC (Amanda-Sonic, Shadow and Silver's mum-she's my avatar icon).**

 **One more thing about OCs. werewolf99 or christian ape or whatever screenname you're using right now, I finally found a way to use your characters, Noah and Spencer, in this fic (yay!). They're Sonic's teachers (*cricket sounds in the background*). However, I had to tone them down because I think they're a little over the top. And for those who don't know who Noah Raymond Thompson and Spencer Daniel Ricardo are, Noah is a Mobian panda and Spencer is a gorilla. They're step-brothers btw.**

 **Title: Best teacher ever**

 **Summary: Mr. Thompson has to work with a student from another class for a Maths contest. And because the aforementioned student must sit in Sonic's usual seat, Sonic must sit somewhere else.**

 **Pairings: One-sided SonicXIris**

 **Other fandoms: a Phantasy Star reference, a Gravity Falls reference**

 **Notes: none**

* * *

Sonic banged his head on the desk. "I'm booooooooooooored"

Amy imitated Sonic perfectly. "No, I'm booooooooooooored"

Sonic: "I'm so _board_ that Tails could build a bench out of me"

Amy: "I'm so _board_ , I really wish something fun _wood_ come along"

Sonic: "Man, we're really bored if we're making these jokes"

Talia was sitting in the desk behind them. "Could you shut up? I'm trying to learn here"

Sonic: "The teacher hasn't even arrived yet. And I heard he might not come to class at all today"

Talia: "So what?"

Amy: "We're supposd to at least try and have fun"

Talia: "Studying is fun. It's better than playing Phantasy Star all day long"

It wasn't long before Talia got hit by a minimally-powered Chaos Spear in the side of the head.

Shadow: "Take that back"

Noah walked through the door, with Wave following him. "Good morning, class"

The whole class sighed. "Good morning, Mr. Thompson"

Noah: "I know you are disappointed that I cannot hold the class today, but I must prepare Wave for the upcoming Mathematics contest"

Amy turned to Sonic. (whispering):"Did he say what I think he said?"

Noah: "Indeed, Amy, I did"

Amy: "How the Chaos did he hear that?"

Noah: "This means the whole class is free to do the trigonometry exercises from page 57 or study for another subject"

Talia: "Yay!"

The rest of the class sighed.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Or to play video games or browse the web"

And with those magical words, the face of every student in the class lit up.

Noah: "Sonic, would you be so kind and move? I would rather that Wave sat at your desk. Oh, and Amy, could you please do me a favour and go to the back of the class? I would really prefer not to hear you making jokes about how old I am"

Amy: "But you're so old-"

Noah: "Please, go to the back of the class"

Shadow: "But she's right. You're so old-"

Noah: "Do not make me give you detention again"

Sonic and Amy stood up. Amy walked to the back of the class and Sonic walked to the first desk in the row on the right.

Sonic (thinking): "Could this be more boring? Now I have nobody to joke with"

In the next second, Iris walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Thompson"

Noah: "It is alright"

Hold on a second. Sonic's seat had something special. It was right next to another certain seat.

Iris put down her backpack and sat next to Sonic.

Sonic (thinking): "Best. Teacher. Ever"

Iris: "Hey, what's up?"

Sonic: "The ceiling, I guess"

Iris couldn't help but laugh. "So, no Maths today. What are you planning to do?"

Sonic: "No idea"

Iris: "Yeah, it's like this whole week was meant to be the most boring of our lives. All I did yesterday was some band practice. No kicking butts Ephedia-style or anything"

Sonic: "Hey, you shouldn't complain. I wish I could've written a new song yesterday, but I had to spend the whole day troubleshooting my computer"

Iris: "Okay, you win. What was wrong with it anyway?"

Sonic: "It had a spyware that kept opening webpages leading to Dry Cooker ads"

Iris: "Who would even make a spyware like that in the first place?"

Sonic shrugged.

Iris: "Well then, I guess you missed the best episode of _Gravity Falls_ so far"

Sonic: "I wanted to watch TV, but I had already missed it by the time I finished all the troubleshooting. Plus, when I turned it on, guess what. Teleshopping: Dry Cooker"

Iris: "No way. You must be cursed"

Sonic: "Either that or someone is trying to sell me a Dry Cooker and they're really persistent. All that's missing is someone at my door with a Dry Cooker in one hand and a gun in the other hand"

Iris laughed again. "Note to self: borrow Aunt Ellen's Dry Cooker and Shadow's Deagle, then show up at Sonic's door"

Sonic couldn't believe all of this was happening. Iris, the most beautiful girl in the class, was sitting next to him, laughing at his jokes. There simply was something about her that was attracting him. But was it her charming smile? Her big, icy blue eyes? The blush she always had in her cheeks? He didn't know and he didn't care.

Meanwhile, a few seats behind them:

Auriana elbowed Shadow and Silver. "Hey, look over there"

Silver: "What? It's just Sonic and Iris talking. And it looks like Sonic is telling her one of his funny stories"

Shadow: "And it looks like he really likes to stay with her"

Silver: "So? I like to stay with her too. Who doesn't like Iris?"

Shadow: "Moron"

About an hour later:

Iris was laughing out loud. "So Shadow blew up the battery in your dad's car?"

Sonic: "No, it was Knuckles. Shadow blew up the tires of the principal's car"

Iris: "And what happened next?"

Sonic: "Shadow got detention"

Iris: "Like always. I should've expected that"

Iris had actually got used to all that laughing, but all good things have an end. And for the first time in his life, Sonic hated to hear the bell.

Noah: "It appears like this is all for today. Goodbye, class"

The class: "Goodbye, Mr. Thompson"

Shadow: "Don't forget your walking stick"

Noah sighed as he walked out of the classroom. The students started to pack up, ready to leave.

Auriana: "Hey, Silver, could you do me a favour?"

Iris stood up from her chair, but she tripped over a psychokinesis field. And she fell right in Sonic's arms. Suddenly, the ring of the bell didn't seem so bad to Sonic anymore. After all, if the bell hadn't rang, he wouldn't have felt Iris' amazing blonde locks touching his face.

Iris: "This is...umm..."

Sonic: "You're right...it's..."

Iris: "Should I let you go now?"

Sonic (thinking): "No" (to Iris): "Maybe"

Later, on the way home:

Shadow: "So, anything interesting today?"

Sonic tried his best not to blush. "No..."

Shadow: "Are you sure?"

Sonic: "I'm sure"

Shadow: "Well, I'm sure that I saw you talking to Iris"

Sonic: "Huh? Oh, right, Iris. Yeah, I told her about those Dry Cooker ads, about dad's car, we had a staring contest...by the way, I won"

Shadow: "I'm not surprised. I bet you could stare at her for hours"

Sonic: "Shut up"


	2. Game night

**Title: Game night**

 **Summary: Iris throws a gaming night party.**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Other fandoms: a Sword Art Online reference (and many other references to many games)**

 **Notes: none**

* * *

Iris walked to Sonic's desk. "Hey, Sonic. I hope you didn't forget what's happening tonight"

Sonic: "Game night. How could I forget? Will it be like last time?"

Iris: "It'll be better. Remember last time when I owned everyone in Counter Strike?"

Talia: "What's so special about that?"

Iris: "I let everyone else use hacks"

Sonic: "Are you planning to do that again?"

Iris nodded. "Blindfolded. In ALfheim Online this time"

Talia: "Why do you like game nights anyway? You just play video games and eat junk food like crazy with music turned all the way up all night long. And since we're at it, why do you like video games?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Because they're fun"

Talia: "Umm...no, Maths are fun. Chemistry is fun. Biology is fun. Video games are evil"

And, naturally, Talia got hit by a minimally-powered Chaos Spear.

Shadow: "Take that back"

Iris: "Anyway, you guys are still coming, right?"

Amy: "Sure. Same for Sonic. He'd never miss a game night with you. For...umm..." She winked at Iris "...a couple of reasons"

Iris looked confused. "Umm...okay, I guess. What about you, Talia?"

Talia: "You're kidding, right?"

Iris: "No. Come on, it'll be fun"

Talia: "I've just told you, Maths are fun, not video games"

And another Chaos Spear.

Shadow: "Take that back"

Iris: "So you're not coming?"

Talia sighed. "No!"

Iris smiled. She was feeling in the mood to annoy Talia. "Why not?"

Talia: "The only game I like is Magic: Duels of the Planeswalkers"

Amy: "The nerdy game?"

Talia: "It's not nerdy. I like it because trading card games challenge my mind and my strategy skills. For short, unless you have that, count me out"

Iris: "I have every edition of Duels of the Planeswalkers. Oh, and Hearthstone, Shadow Era and Hex: Shards of Fate"

Talia put her book down. "Count me in"

Iris (sarcastically): "Whoa, you sure are the kind of person who sticks to an idea"

Shadow: "So you're on our side now?"

Talia: "You'd wish. Studying is still number 1 for me"

Amy couldn't help but laugh. "You said number 1"

Talia sighed again. "Fine. Studying is still my first priority"

And guess what. Shadow threw another Chaos Spear at her. "Take that back"

Talia sat up and counter-attacked with a crystal spell. "Maths for the win!"

Shadow: "Glory for gamers!"

Iris: "And she's supposed to be the mature one"

Sonic: "We're in iheartsonic's fanfic. Nobody here is mature"

Iris left the classroom to look for others to invite to the game night.

Silver: "iheartsonic...she's the SonIris shipper, right?"

Sonic: "Right"

Auriana winked. "You know better, Sonic"

Sonic tried his best not to blush. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's talk about something else. Anything but Iris, okay?"

Auriana: "Okay, sure, let's change the subject. So, what did you guys dream last night?"

Amy: "Sonic with a bucket on his head"

Silver: "Roller-sakting dinosaurs"

Auriana turned to Sonic. "What about you?"

Sonic: "Iris"

Auriana laughed. "I thought you wanted to talk about something else. Hmm...I know! Who's the best table tennis player you know?"

Sonic: "Iris"

Auriana: "Alright, it's already getting ridiculous. What's your favourite colour?"

Sonic: "Iris"

Auriana (sarcastically): "Never would've guessed"

Later, at Iris' place:

Sonic prepared to knock on the door, but stopped halfway there. "Hold on, how's my hair?"

Shadow: "Stupid like always"

So he knocked and Ellen opened. "Oh, hey. Let me guess, Iris invited you to the game night. Come in, kids"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver walked through the door, past the living room and all the way to Iris' room, where the music was blasting from.

Iris: "Hi, guys. Good thing you finally made it. Pwning Nathaniel, Senya and Auriana in ALfheim Online gets boring after a couple of rounds"

Nathaniel: "Oh, really? Because if I remember correctly, I landed a couple of spells too"

Senya: "Yeah, you jinxed me and Auriana. And we're all on the same team"

Sonic: "Three on three battle?"

Iris: "Nope. Three on one. Since you're here, how about six on one?"

Sonic: "Sounds good. And Nat, stop using spells"

Auriana stood up. "But first..." she walked to the sound system and turned it all the way up. "...now that everyone arrived, we can turn the music to the max"

Sonic: "Why couldn't you have done this until now?"

Auriana: "Because we couldn't. Now come on, let's kick some-"

Talia: "Auriana!"

Auriana: "Sorry. Got carried away"

3 minutes later:

Sonic: "How?"

Shadow: "Why?"

Silver: "When?"

Auriana: "Who?"

Nathaniel: "What?"

Senya: "I have nothing left to ask"

Sonic turned to Iris. "Just how did you win a six on one battle?"

Iris: "Look closely at my avatar"

They did just that. And Sonic's jaw dropped. "You're dual wielding two Excalibur swords!?"

Shadow: "How did you even get those? Getting only one is almost impossible"

Iris: "Natural talent"

Sonic: "Well, you must've wasted several days trying to complete that quest"

Iris: "I got it right on the first try"

Nathaniel passed out.

Kyle: "And I thought losing against Amy in Chivalry 70 times in a row was humiliation"

Ellen (from her room): "Kids, could you turn down the music? I'm trying to sleep!"

Nobody heard her, though.

Ellen: "Kids? Kids!"

Later, close to midnight:

Auriana was running around the house like crazy.

Iris: "Okay, who gave her sugar?"

Amy and Senya looked upwards, whistling.

Ellen passed by, dragging a pillow and a blanket with her.

Iris: "Aunt Ellen, where are you going?"

Ellen: "I'm sleeping in the front yard. It's quiet out there"

A sound of glass breaking came from the kitchen.

Talia: "I think we should catch Auriana"

The following day:

Everyone was passed out after having chased Auriana through the whole house. Sonic, Iris and Senya next to the couch, Auriana under the kitchen table, Talia, Shadow, Silver and Amy on the floor in Iris' room, Kyle and Matt sitting on chairs at the table in the living room and Nathaniel in the basement.

Auriana slowly woke up, scratching her head. "Uhh...I'm NEVER eating sugar again" But her face lit up when she saw what was on the kitchen table. "Chocolate!"

Sonic tackled her to the ground. "No!"

* * *

 **Yeah, Sonic's favourite colour is Iris.**


	3. Audition

**Title: Audition**

 **Summary: Iris wants to audition for the school's musical, but she needs to sing a duet and she doesn't have a partner.**

 **Pairings: SonicXIris**

 **Other fandoms: a song from Violetta**

 **Notes: none**

* * *

Iris walked into the classroom and sat on her chair, banging her head on the desk simultaneously. "They can't be serious"

Sonic: "Who?"

Iris: "The theatre teachers. I want to audition for the musical, but the only song they'll let me sing is a duet and I don't have a partner"

Sonic: "Have you asked Talia or Auriana?"

Iris shook her head. "It must be a boy"

Sonic: "Then how about me?"

Auriana elbowed Shadow. "Did you hear that?"

Shadow: "Yeah, they're going to sing together for some audition"

Auriana: "They're going to sing a love song together"

Shadow: "How do you know?"

Auriana: "Why else would her partner need to be a boy?"

Shadow: "Umm...because boys sing better than her?"

And Shadow got hit by a Ring in the face. He looked in the direction the ring came from. And it was Sonic.

Sonic: "Take that back!"

Iris: "What was that?"

Sonic: "Just Shadow being Shadow. Anyway, what's the song called?"

Iris: " _Give it all_ "

Sonic smiled jokingly. "As in _Give it all, empty that purse or I'll shoot_?"

Iris couldn't help but laugh. "I'd wish, but no"

Sonic: "Alright. Do I need to learn any choreography?"

Iris: "We can make up our own. But...I don't know how to say it..."

Sonic: "What?"

Iris: "It might be a little awkward" she blushed slightly "It's...umm...a love song"

Sonic's jaw dropped.

The next recess:

Amy: "Hey, Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic: "I'm going to sing a love duet with Iris"

Shadow made a fake proud smile, looking at Auriana. "I told you"

Auriana: "Yeah, sure"

Amy: "Epic win, right?"

Talia: "It's just a song. It's not like it's going to be one of those magical moments you see on TV where two people sing together and end up in love with each other"

By the time Talia finished her sentence, Auriana had turned red. "Shadow, give me a gun"

Shadow pulled out a Desert Eagle. "Is this good?"

Talia's eyes widened. "YOU BROUGHT A GUN TO SCHOOL?!"

Shadow (nonchalantly): "No..." he picked up his backpack and turned it upside down. A bunch of handguns, rifles, shotguns and machine guns fell out of it. "I brought all of these guns to school"

Talia fainted.

On the audition day, in the school's auditorium:

Iris: "Ready?"

Sonic: "Ready as always. And if not, at least we have our lunch bags to hide our faces"

Iris laughed again. "You know, this is a romantic musical I'm auditioning for, but it has some funny parts. You might want a role too"

Sonic: "I'll think about it"

Bit it didn't take Iris too long to blush. "Not that I'm saying I'd particularly like to be in a romantic comedy with you"

Sonic: "Okay..."

Iris: "No, not that I'd mind either, but we're friends and...umm...and I thought it'd be awkward and...uhh...and I'm already making it awkward"

Sonic: "Can we just move on to the audition?"

Ms Reynolds, the theatre teacher: "Next up, Sonic and Iris"

Sonic and Iris started to walk towards each other from the opposite ends of the stage.

Sonic:

 _What if it's an illusion  
Or is that the sound your heart makes  
Tell me_  
 _I want to hear it each day_

Iris:

 _I can be the one you'll see_  
 _You can put your faith in me_  
 _So come on  
I'll be there for you_

Sonic and Iris reached the centre of the stage, walking in half a circle around each other, face to face.

Iris:

 _My true love  
We can rise above  
For you're the one I find myself just thinking of_

Sonic reached out with his left hand, Iris with her right, touching each other's hand.

Sonic:

 _Take my hand  
And I'll hold on so strong _  
_Because I see our story in this song._

 _Give it all_

Sonic twirled Iris below his arm.

Iris:

 _All or nothing_

Sonic:

 _To find success then_

Iris:

 _Find success then_

Sonic and Iris:

 _Then it's, you can have all that you see_  
 _Reach as high as you can_

Iris:

 _Give it all_

Sonic:

 _All or nothing_

Iris:

 _When you've lost it_

Sonic:

 _We'll go find it_

Sonic picked Iris up and spun her around.

Sonic and Iris:

 _And then it's all that you could ever need_  
 _But for certain we will give it all_

Ms Reynolds stood up clapping. "Ah, bravo! You are great! I have already seen enough! You two get the lead roles'

Sonic: "W-wait, I'm not here for..." he stopped mid-sentence to look at Iris, then smiled. "Okay, thank you"

Ms Reynolds: "No, I must thank you for showing me real art today. I could feel the emotion"

Sonic (thinking): "You're not the only one"

Ms Reynolds: "Finally some real actors, not just some wannabes who look like they're at their kindergarten celebration" but then she remembered that there were other students who either wanted to audition or had already done so. "No offence!"

Later, right before class:

Amy: "How was it, guys?"

Iris: "We got the lead roles"

Knuckles: "Wait, both of you? I thought only Iris was auditioning"

Sonic: "Yeah, I changed my mind"

Auriana: "So, did any magic happen?"

Iris: "What do you mean?"

Sonic hurried to cover Auriana's mouth before she managed to say anything else. "You know, those weird things that happen when you sing"

Shadow: "Like my ears melting"

Sonic smacked him.

Iris: "No, I learnt how to control that, remember?"

Amy smiled mischievously. "So now you're going to be together in the same romantic play, singing love songs..."

Iris: "So what? It's just a play"

Auriana: "That's how everything starts. First you're the lead actors in the school's play, then-"

Sonic covered her mouth again.

Iris: "Then what?"

Sonic tried to make up something else to hide what Auriana wanted to say. "Uhh...then...we move on to more important plays. Then someone might discover us and we'll end up on Broadway. Or at Hollywood. Or both. We might become famous"

Iris: "We're already famous. We're both superhero rock stars"

Sonic: "Yeah, but not actors. Or at least not yet"


End file.
